


Entire

by Katherine



Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: The room was his entire world. His universe was bounded by plain walls.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Entire

The room was his entire world. His universe was bounded by plain walls. Solid furniture, subtly wrong. (He soon forgot why, retaining only a sense of unease.) The walls and objects he could touch, and himself. Otherwise, he had his insubstantial thoughts. He remembered patterns, bright and dark, geometrical and smeared colour.

His mind turned at times to the inky vastness of space, which he would never travel within again. The speckling of stars on the black.

A small, lit circle, red light, attached no longer to a name but retaining a memory of fear and grief. ... _Built for two._


End file.
